valdisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
True Anemone
TRUE ANEMONE You will encounter her after the escape of the cave (after you killed Anemone). ''- Description:'' This boss is a huge feral, with 8 tentacles, using all kind of magic (ice, light, poison...). ''- The fight:'' During the fight, some hermit enemies appear from each side of the screen. The boss can cast really dangerous ice tornados, be really careful when moving because when you're in, it freezes you and you will take damage until the tornado pushes you to the top. The boss constantly casts all kind of orbs, poison, purple who stuns, fire and light . She can cast a ray of fire from tentacles. The objectives in the fight are: Weaken the tentacles, then they will make a "staircase" to reach the face of the boss. Hit it until the shield (blue bar) is depleted. (if you use wyatt with twin blades, you can also jump on the wall, then second jump with your spell, and hit the face). Beware during this phase, if you fall, there is often a tornado right in the middle. When the blue bar is depleted,' it's the damage phase' (the only moment you will have to take down her HP). Tornados will appear on each side of the boss, so stay in the middle and hit the "light orbs" that appear. When you hit an orb, it will travel to the boss's face and explode on her. You have to be fast, because the orbs explode quickly, and when you get hit, it can create a chain reaction of hits. Almost as important is to kill those ice hermits during this phase. They will move to the sides, staying near the tornadoes until they freeze your allies, then will move in towards you and use their massive shield-ignoring ground pound attacks and quickly kill you unless you have a healthy luck build going. Repeat the process ! When the boss is around 50% health, she will gain the ability to use a tentacle with a crystal on it which regens her shield at a tremendous rate and (uncertain) heal herself. Take down the crystals! At 75% health, the boss will fire a laser directly above you that creates two waves of fire to each side of the screen after you take out the tentacles. Running and jumping to the side makes it easy to dodge. At about 50% health, it will start this phase after taking out the tentacles with an arc of ice magic shards fired at the ground around you that will bounce off of the ground. This is easier to dodge, just run to the side as your allies act as meat shields. At about 30% health, it will start off with a large static orb that acts similarly to the stun orbs in the Ziggurat, slowly following you around and phasing through the floor. Jump over or skill cancel through it, but really getting hit by this one is not the end of the world. Category:Boss